


Wolves Of A Pack

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [18]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Werewolf! Rex, werewolf! kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Rex is a bipedal werewolf but tells no one, not even his lover. What happens when his lover turns to one too?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wolves Of A Pack

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: " I had another idea for a Rex Kanan oneshot, it's another bipedal Werewolf. So Rex is a werewolf but doesn't tell Kanan, during a mission Kanan gets but by another Werewolf and transforms. He pretty much runs from everyone including Rex, who transforms and runs after Kanan."
> 
> As usual, side Zezra. No surprise if you know me and my stories well. :) Enjoy!

"Kanan, you okay?" Ezra asked as he and Zeb headed into the ship after a mission, with Kanan's hand bloody and bandaged.

Rex immediately ran to his lover, taking him gently. "What happened?"

"We had just finished a mission when a werewolf attacked," Zeb grimaced.

"Werewolf?" Sabine's eyes widened. "There are werewolves in Lothal?"

"Yeah, there are," Ezra nodded.

"Ezra, why didn't you tell us?" Hera asked.

"I didn't they'd be out today," Ezra shrugged. "They don't usually come out of their caves unless it's the middle of the month, under the light of the moons, to hunt for food. It isn't the middle of the month,"

"It came to us with no warning," Kanan hissed, allowing his boyfriend to study his wound. "It attacked us. We tried to just hold it off, no weapons, but it bit me, and I had to slice it with my lightsaber,"

"You were bitten?!" Hera gasped. "Kanan, werewolf transformation is contagious through bites!"

"I know that!" Kanan growled, shaking his head to keep his focus steady. "Is there a way to cure it?"

"Not... that I know of," Sabine shrugged.

"I don't know either," Ezra said with a frown. "Once you're bitten, you just... stay bitten, I guess. Those who get bitten were to either run away with the other werewolves or shot down by the Imperials,"

"Oh, great..." Kanan groaned before dropping down down on his knees, gagging at the pain. "Zeb, hold me down!"

"On it!" Zeb nodded and grabbed the Jedi, pinning him down.

"Rex, get the inhibitor chains!" Hera ordered.

"What?" Rex looked confused and horrified. "But why?"

"We can't lose Kanan now," Hera told him. "We'll have to chain him until we can find a cure,"

"But what if there's no cure?" Sabine asked.

"I hope there is," Ezra whimpered as he knelt down to comfort Kanan, who was trembling in pain. "I would hate to lose Kanan,"

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Rex shook his head. "No one is losing ANYONE! Hera, I NEVER want to lose Kanan, but are the chains necessary?"

"What if he bites someone else?" Hera raised an eyebrow at the clone. "Or worse, kills someone. We can't take the risk, and you know that neither would Kanan,"

"But---"

"I found them!" Sabine held out the chains.

Hera gave a nod and took them from the Mando before chaining down the Jedi. Rex watched in sympathy as his lover began to hiss and struggle in the chains, his werewolf senses and instincts going all out. Zeb had to pin him harder then as soon as the chains were on, he jumped back enough to avoid Kanan's snarl.

"I'm sorry, Kanan, but this is for your own good," the Twi'lek carefully told the Jedi then she stood up and turned to the others. "Ezra, Zeb, Rex, watch over him. Sabine, you and I will tell Ahsoka what happened,"

Sabine nodded and followed behind the captain as she turned to leave.

Ezra felt uncomfortable, feeling his Master's pain through their bond. Zeb went beside him, holding him close.

"I... He's in pain," the boy hissed. "I can FEEL it. And... And it hurts..."

Zeb didn't know what to say to comfort his lover. Instead, he held him closer and tighter, pressing a kiss on his forehead as he rubbed his back in a soothing way.

Rex, on the other hand, stared down at Kanan with a frown. He couldn't believe his boyfriend got bitten by another werewolf. How could he let this happen to him?

He never wanted the Jedi to know, but he himself was a Werewolf. A Bipedal werewolf. It was natural for him, a defect on his DNA that never developed until it was too late. Until he had matured and had met the first full moon that transformed him into the beast he feared.

And now, his lover was going to be too.

Rex should be glad, glad that he was sharing this... this burden of a secret with the one he loved, but he wasn't. His boyfriend was suffering, in chains and in the pain of the curse.

It wasn't entertaining. It was heartbreaking.

Suddenly, Kanan's eyes glowed savage aqua green. Ezra yelped as the Jedi burst out of the chains, skin turning into dark yellow fur while he grew pointy ears and a long furry tail while sharp fangs sprouted from his growing, furry muzzle.

"Oh, KARABAST!" Zeb quickly carried his boyfriend onto his back and took a step back. "Kanan, STAY BACK!"

Kana stared down at him, his eyes immediately meeting his Padawan's fightened ones. Instantly, his savage eyes shifted into fear, and he started to back up. Rex took notice of this.

"Kanan..." he slowly spoke, taking a step forward.

"Rex, GET BACK!" Zeb called out to the clone.

Kanan was startled by the cry and immediately backed up more before dashing out of the hanger and into the fields of Lothal. Rex gasped.

"KANAN!" he turned to the Lasat and growled. "What was that for?! You startled him!"

"He's too dangerous, Rex," Zeb reasoned out.

"He's a bidepal werewolf, sure, but did you look at his eyes?!" Rex snarled. "He's still in there, and you hurt him!" He turned and made his way to the ramp. "I'm going out there and finding him!"

"Rex, WAIT---!" Ezra jumped down from the Lasat and ran to the clone. "I... sorry for startling Kanan, but what if he bites you and turns you too?"

Oh, GOD, this is too good.

Rex smirked and turned to the boy. "Kid, that wouldn't be a problem,"

"Why is that?" Zeb narrowed his eyes, a hand extending to his boyfriend, ready to pull him back to safety the moment he noticed the clone's amber eyes begin to glow savage. "Rex..."

Rex chuckled and stepped back to step under the moons' light, his eyes beginning to transform into complete savage. He began to grow in height, skin turning dark and furry while pointy ears grew from his head, and a long furry tail grew from his backside. Sharp teeth grew from his growing muzzle, causing Ezra to yelp and jump back in Zeb's arms.

Zeb, on the other hand, was horrified. "Y-You're..."

"A werewolf? Yes," Rex grinned then he turned to leave and find his lover.

X

Kanan whimpered as he tried to hide himself in the taller grasses of Lothal.

He was a monster. A beast feared by all. His Padawan was scared of him. His friend was wary of him. His lover...

Kanan's eyes widened before cowering more into the grass. He set his paws onto his face, shaking his head as he began to cry.

Rex hated him now. He saw him as a monster, a beast, a freak show. Rex will never love him again. How could ANYONE love him now?

Suddenly, there was another howl. It made Kanan jump and look up to find another werewolf, one larger and older, towering over him with glowing golden eyes. Kanan jumped to his feet and prepared to leave when the werewolf pounced onto him.

'Let me go!' he howled, struggling to get free. 'Leave me alone!'

'Kanan, NO!' A familiar voice growled down at him.

Kanan's eyes widened and looked up at the other wolf. 'R-Rex...?'

'The one and only.' his boyfriend's smugness could still be heard, even in his new form. 'Are you alright?'

'H-How...?' Kanan shook his head. 'NO, did I already...?!'

'No.' Rex shook his head. 'I had a defect in my DNA. I was made as a werewolf.'

'...oh.' Kanan nodded slowly, allowing the other to get off me. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'How could I?' Rex raised an eyebrow. 'You would have reacted the same as Ezra, and I would have frightened you and made you trust me less.'

'Oh, Rex...' Kanan felt guilty and nuzzled against his lover's chin. 'I'm sorry...'

'Eh, it's alright.' Rex pulled the other into a hug and kissed his furry cheek. 'I'm sorry this happened to you.'

'You know what? Maybe this was a good thing.' Kanan smiled and leaned onto the other wolf's touch. 'Especially if I have to spend it with you.'


End file.
